What he didn't know
by Berrimashe
Summary: Word comes around that Rai is to be married with the Current Lord and Frankenstein decides to invade on their ceremony with his biggest and baddest weapon, RK-5 and with this, they are now putting their lives on the line. Rated T cause I don't know what i might write about.


**DISCLAIMER: NOBLESSE does NOT belong to ME  
**Well, hello guys this is my first fanfic so.. be nice ^u^.  
I just somehow thought of this and was bored so decided to write.  
Mind any mistakes i make or just tell me? :)

* * *

**His Nightmare**

Frankenstein had found out that his Master, Cadis Etrama di Raizel was going out with the Current Lord through a text message Rai had sent but somehow news had reached his ears they were going to be married.

_This can't be! MASTER! How could you abandon me._

Frankenstein had now made up his mind.

_I will crash the wedding with my secret weapon, RK-5!  
_

"Seira, Regis, Tao, Takeo and M-21, today I will give you the hardest mission ever, failing may even cost you your lives and even I may lose my life."

The 5 people that were playing chess on the couch instantly stopped smiling and sat in silence for a few minutes to clear their confusion and confirm what they heard was true.

They finally turned their heads in the direction Frankenstein was standing and said, "What is it?" They were already prepared to face whatever was in store for them or were they?

Frankenstein smirked at their question as their faces started to drip with sweat.

_They probably don't know that master is to be married tonight, not yet, atleast. Mufufufu.  
_

"WE are going to… crash on Master's wedding tonight, WE will become their party poopers."

"WHAAAAATTT? HE is going to be married? That doesn't really matter but- WE will be the PARTY POOPERS?"

The 5 gasped and following that they started to panic thinking what might happen to them, if they upset Rai by doing what they were going to do but either way they would probably die, now- by refusing Frankenstein and dying by his hands, later- pissing Rai off by launching a full force attack in the middle of his wedding ceremony.

Although this meant death, RK-5 had come to a conclusion and agreement. They were gonna do this!

"S-s-so… Who is HE to be married to?" Tao finally said as he was quite curious himself and he could tell the other 4 were too.

"To the Current Lord." Frankenstein cheerfully answered although his black aura had started to leak out.

_THIS MEANT DEATH FOR REAL NOW, IT'S NOT LIKE THEY WEREN'T SERIOUS WHEN THEY DECIDED THIS WAS WHAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO BUT THE BRIDE WAS THE CURRENT LORD. OHMYGOODNESS. NO, OHMYGOD. PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE TODAY. I'LL BE HAPPY TO MAKE IT JUST PAST MIDNIGHT.  
_

"By chance... is this party outside of Lukedonia?" Regis asked.

"Nope, we're infiltrating tonight." Frankenstein smiled. "Preparations have been made. We will leave in an hour."

_WHEN WAS THIS PLANNED OUT? The five wondered as they went in their __separate directions to prepare for what was to come._

* * *

**[ 7:30 P.M. 30 minutes after boarding onto the Plane]**

Everyone felt nervous although it didn't show on their faces, they could feel their own hearts pounding like hell and to calm down they all did what they could.

Takeo has decided to polish up his gun so it was ready for use.

Tao was on his laptop doing something quite secretively. Probably planning out how to win his next chess game.

M-21 was thinking about ways to find his comrades' names.

Seira was studying the mask she got from joining RK-5.

While Regis was thinking about the amount of _elegance_ that would show as the Noblesse and Lord stood together.

And somehow, Frankenstein was no-where to be seen.

_HAS HE DITCHED US TO DIE BY OURSELVES?_ RK-5 thought as it was about time to get off since they were now hovering over Lukedonian lands.

Frankenstein had too, now thought it was time to jump off and he walked into the cargo area where the 5 beings were doing what would calm them down in this

situation.

As Frankenstein walked in all 5 pairs of eyes fell upon him.

"Okay, let's move out." A smile crossed his face as he opened up the nearest exit and jumped out followed by RK-5.

They landed with ease on the ground due to their inhuman abilities and began moving swiftly through the dense trees to camouflage themselves after all this was a secret mission and their presence was not to be taken notice of. By observing their surroundings while passing through they could all tell that there were a lot more guards here than usual. From that, they knew this was definitely something big and was not to be taken lightly.

* * *

Read and Review,  
You like it  
And I will continue.


End file.
